Episode 5245 (14 March 2016)
Synopsis Ronnie admits she thought Jack was the one getting married after seeing what he posted online. He asks her outright if she still loves him and the two kiss passionately. As things get heated he follows her intothe shower. Delphine comes to check on Jack and Ronnie emerges from the bathroom talking about Delphine’s poor taste in music. She tells her to stay as Jack’s plus one. Jack leaves Ronnie to get ready and talks to Delphine on their way down to the wedding breakfast. He tells her that he can’t help himself when it comes to Ronnie. Delphine says she needs to go back to her room to fix her makeup. But instead she goes to see Ronnie and questions her about her intentions. She tells her to walk away if she isn’t certain that he is what she wants. Whilst Jack is at the party Delphine sees Ronnie leaving the hotel. Billy is waiting for Ronnie outside, she shakes her head and he hugs her. They return to Ronnie’s where Phil is throwing his weight around. Ronnie tells Honey and Billy to take Matthew back to Billy’s. She enters the kitchen to find it trashed. She confronts Phil. He breaks down and admits he is scared of dying. Ronnie promises that she won’t let that happen and hugs him. Someone watches Ronnie from the Square as she puts the bins out. Jack turns up and asks why she left. He tells her he loves her and doesn’t want anyone else. They kiss as someone from the Square watches them enter the house and close the curtains. A wreath of white flowers has been placed on the gate to Ronnie’s house. The card reads ‘R.I.P Ronnie Mitchell’. In the Vic, Mick is happy knowing that Nancy’s back. She’s taken Ollie to his stay and play to give them a rest. Linda admits that Nancy doesn’t seem herself and Shirley suggests Linda talks to her. Mick and Linda meet Nancy in the park with Ollie and discuss the situation. Linda asks if Nancy’s break up with Tam is affecting her and Nancy admits to feeling lost. Linda encourages her to find something to work towards and they will support her. Back in the Vic Linda and Mick talk about Nancy and what they could do to help with her epilepsy if she did decide to travel. Linda and Mick gather the family in the kitchen to celebrate the family being together. Lady Di is acting strangely and starts pawing at the bedroom door. Linda heads inside to see Ollie fitting and she screams out for Mick… Sharon hangs up the phone and makes her way to No. 1. Vincent tells her to find him later. She sees him crossing through the Square and he takes her to his house. He opens the wall safe and piles the money into a holdall. She passes him the keys to the Albert and leaves with the cash. Vincent hears tapping coming from the kitchen and enters to find Gavin holding a kitchen knife, tapping it on the side. Gavin asks after Claudette and Vincent fanes ignorance. Gavin tells him that he is old school and debts have to be paid. Vincent offers to clear the debt if he promises to leave Claudette alone. Gavin receives a call from Sharon telling him to meet her under the bridge at seven o’clock, she has his money. Sharon hands Gavin the bag, telling him to leave her and Dennis alone for good. Gavin gets into Margret’s car with the money. She jokes about how quickly Sharon couldn’t wait to get rid of him. He sternly tells her he has other things to concentrate on and tells her to drive. Donna tells Vincent to explain where Claudette is. For a moment they are interrupted by Sharon but Vincent tells her to find him later and talks to Donna. She refuses to believe that Claudette killed Henry and that she would just leave without telling her. Vincent says Claudette won’t respond to her phone calls. They go to Patrick’s and find him sat alone in the living room. Vincent asks Patrick to clarify his story. He says that Claudette has left without telling them where she is and Patrick supports this. Once Donna has left Patrick panics and Vincent tries to calm him. At home Donna looks at her Mother’s Day card to Claudette and cries. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes